


You'll Get It If You Try

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Awkward Crush, M/M, Skateboarding, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John's skateboarding in a skate park for the first time ever, he completely sucks at it despite practicing at home. He meets some other boy his age, who keeps encouraging him to practice and get better.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	You'll Get It If You Try

John landed face first into the pavement. Why even wear a helmet at this point? He needs a face mask instead. His glasses would have snapped in two if they didn’t already fall of his face and down the slope. He didn’t know why he tried to land that kick flip. He came to the skate park to get better but John just completely sucks at skateboarding, he just wanted to get at least one trick but he couldn’t even balance himself on his board right.

Some random passerby helped him up to his feet. John held his nose with his hands and wiggled it back and forth. His vision was blurry until the random passer by gave him back his glasses. John sees a boy standing taller than him, with white hair and large shades.  


“Hey, man. Saw that shit you just did. Can't believe you tried to land that. You've got balls, you don't pull away ever."  


John asks him about that last thing he said, "how do you... um... know that?"

"Oh..." The boy with the white hair said, "I've been kinda watching you. You've been like falling a lot so I kept my eye on you and I noticed that you are like... I don't know... fucking brave."

"Huh?" John didn't think of himself in that way at all. "What do you mean?"

"I already told you, you don't ever pull away. You always try to land whatever trick you're trying to pull." Dave nods. 

"Oh... well... I'm not used to using like ramps and slopes and stuff so I just keep thinking if I try... I'll get it." John sighs, "but I just can't figure it out."

"You'll get it. Just babysteps, man." The kid nods at John. "My names Dave by the way."

John lifts up his hand and Dave takes it as he says his name, "John."

"Cool." Dave shakes John's hand, both of their palms are covered in sweat. "Have you tried... uh... just rolling down the ramps yet? Getting used to the feeling and then doing a trick after?"

John slapped himself in the forehead. "AURGH!"

* * *

"Dude." Dave smiled. "You fucking killed it."

"Killed what? Why nose or my pride?" John asks, skateboard in hand as he walks down the sidewalk with John next to him.

"You kept your balance those last few tries, you're getting better."

"Yeah... I guess." John shakes his head, "still haven't nailed a trick though."

"So?" Dave shrugs. "You'll get better. I swear. I never had the balls you had to try to nail a frontside 360 when I started out. You've got such massive balls. Like I'm jealous."

John laughs awkwardly, "uh... thanks..."

"Wanna catch up tomorrow, yo?" Dave asks. "We can meet up at like 3 and chill after, get some slushies."

"Sure!" John feels his heart jump up at the offer. "Can I get your number then? Uh- um... just in case... um..." John stops himself from talking. Nothing good comes from him talking.

"Sure, man." Dave nods.

* * *

John walked up the steps to his room. He opened the door and laid flat down on his back. John stares up at the ceiling as he thinks to himself about Dave, he's so fucking good at boarding and he respects _John's balls!?_ John starts curling up into himself. Pressing his palms up to his face. He tries his best not to... but he ends up squealing and kicking his legs up and down on the bed.

The worlds cutiest boy John's ever met wants to hang out with John!? Tomorrow!? 

John gets a ding on his phone. He checks to see who it is.

Right away, at the sight of Dave's contact name. John starts squealing again.


End file.
